Eastside, its people and places.
Places of commerce Newgate Market Newgate Market is a large market square on the boundaries of the Eastside and Newgate Districts. As with all market places within the city it falls under the jurisdiction of the City Council, rather than District Councils, and revenues earned therin go direct to the Municiple Exchequer. Market stalls are present every day except Hallowsday and the afternoons of the two halfdays, when the square is used for entertainments or Militia drill. Some stalls are almost always present, selling basic foodstuffs and houshold essentials, other more select vendors appear weekly or monthly. Regular fairs and festivals are also held at Newgate, such as The Stumpole Night Frolics, Newgate Woodfair, Maidensfair and a number of religious events. Executions and Bondsmen Sales are also held here, as in every market in Lorrimoss, as a reminder to all on the wages of crime, and it is good entertainment for the whole familly. Eastside Docks This is the smaller of the City's two docks and plays host to mainly riverboats; both of fishermen and traders. The lower fees tens to attract the more frugal traders selling more modest goods. Much trading and bartering is done on the dockside or outside the warehouses that surround the area or at The Fallen Arch, a tavern frequented traders and shipmasters located in one of the Arches warehouses, near the North Tower. Eastside Wharf This straggling line of boatyards, warehouses, workshops and other businesses stretches along the embankment all the way to the Ponds District. It boasts a waterworks, two of Lorrimosses Breweries, a number of boat building and repairing yards, a papermill. The Blue Parrot on the Eastern end is a good place to hire a boat or get into a fight. There is also Beecham's Alchemical works. There was anotheralchemical factory near Alchemist Pool, but that was before the trerible Chemical-Zombie Incident; teh building is now ruined and the site is open for develpoment. Public Buildings Newgate Temple Newgate Temple is one of the more impressive temples in Lorrimoss. Newgate temple attracts worship from at least four districts, and acts as a school, hospice, and almshouse. The nearby Monks Island is a sanctuary of learning and piety, as well as boasting a Cohort of Templars. It is open form early morning to late evening and is the main local temple for the Mournday cremations in this sector of the city. Mystics and peddlars also trade from the temple steps, under the watchful eyes of the Blue Wardens. Other Temples There are four smaller local temples in Eastside, offering a more personal touch. They are located in East Wall Walk, Upper Chippy Street, Beer Lane, and Merry Square. The District Watch Office The HQ of the local law enforcement is at the Chippy Square end of Upper Chippy Street. City News There is a City News office located on the Eastside flank of Newgate Marketplace. Places to eat and drink There are a great number of taverns, inns eateries and street-food vendors in the District. Posh Nosh The most upmarket are the Temple Inn and the Newgate Arms. These premeses are neighbours and occupy the northest corner of Newgate market square. The Temple Inn provides good accommodation and food, whereas the Newgat Arms is a more all-round operation having a public bar and eatery as well as provisiding lodgings and stables. Other Establishments The Cock and Key Tavern Situated on the corner of Chippy Square and Cock-and-Key Alley, this Tavern offers good beer and good wholesome food, and can even manage passable wines and spirits. The landlord, Seth, has clean inexpensive rooms and limited stabling. He aslo brews a very strong special ale, Old Cock. This tavern is frequented by local woodscraftsmen, some professionals and members of the local watch, and has also become the regular watering hole for Specialists living in Eastside. It has a large Quadmot head mounted over the fireplace. It boasts stone walls on the ground floor and two chimneys, and two glass windows. The Oily Tool This timber framed old tavern serves good beer and cheap stodgy food and attacts local working types, mainly woodworkers and lumberers. It boasts a skittle lane, and has regular entertainers, especially on halfdays and holidays. The Stage Door Located on Merry Sqaure this tavern attracts a real cross section of people form Eastside and also actors, hack writers and players as well as other assorted scum. The landlord Marcel De'Vrue keeps a good cellar and can provide reasonable food. He has rooms to let, but prefers to let to artistic and literary types. There is oftern entertainment, but it is usually impromptu. It is a known gambling den. The Green Dragon Irene Rewe's establishment is strictly a locals' haunt and the barroom is ruled by her ascerbic wit. It is cheap, but not particularly cheerful, but she does let her regulars run up hefty tabs. It is rumoured that quite a few of the Eastside Brotherhood drink in here. The Blue Parrot This tavern is housed in one of the old city wall round-towers left behind when the cities' fortifications were extended to shelter the docks and link up with Newgate Rock. It is the haunt of dockworkers and sailors and features a fighting ring which usaully features anuimals, but sometimes people. It is a rowdy and rough establishment and not a drinking spot for the faint-hearted. Late Knight Tavern Under the sign of an impaled knight is the Late Knight Tavern, a middling establishment frequented by more prosoerous locals and some of the Eastside military types. It offers no accomodation orentertainment, but the Pirrie and Dick Delaney, the owners brew an interesting variety of fruit wines for sale, and keep a good kitchen. Squat Betties No one knows the receipt for Squat Betties stew, and few would dare to ask, but it is darned cheap. This famous all-hours-eatery offers food for as little as a quarter. The food is always stew and biscuits, and the colour, texture and flavour do vary with the passing of time and availabilty of very cheap ingredients. The spoons and paltes are also chained down. She has two sons Clynt and Gryke who help run her business, and are ruled with a rod of iron. Betty is rumoured to be able to hit a moving target with a thrown ladel at 30 yards. Street Vendors Mick's Fishwitches Mick is a local landmark, making wholesome fish sarnies of great variety and reputation. He has a stall by the docks and queues all day. He is open from dawn until dusk. Potato Pete Apparently he is called Ian, but no-one cares. He has a barrow with an iron stove and samovar mounted on it, in which he bakes plain potatoes for a quarter a portion, and scrimblebark tea for the same. Journeymen There are often journeymen bakers and butchers peddling their wares on the streets, who ar ealways glad of a sale. Entertainment The Hex Theatre The Hex Theatre is the only proper stage in the district, including Newgate and Ponds. It puts on plays, recitals and diverse entertinments and turns from noon until late evening except Hallowsdays and Mourndays. There are three Galleries offering bench seats, or the the Ground, where one can stand and watch for as little as a groat, depending on the production. The Gallery starts at 2G, up to 1 Mark for the Upper Gallery. Food and drink vendors ply the crowd during performances, during which the audience can chat, heckle, cheer & jeer to their hearts content. Plays often include contemporary references, regardless of age, and may have political messages, or be used to promote a patrons interests. The Citizens of Eastside Captain Goznold, commander of the Eastside Militia Seth Carrowack, landlord of the Cock and Key Constable Jackson, Head of the Eastside Watch Squat Betty, proprietress and head cook at Squat Betties All-Hour Eatery Mick the Fish, proprieter at Mick Fishwiches stall Irene Rewe, landlady of The Dragon's Head and her morose hubby Colm. Pincher Stowe, landlord of the Roundhouse or Blue Parrot Marcel De'Vrue landlord of The Stage Door Clinton Vrak, local 'businessman' who trades allsorts out of a sturdy warehouse under the North Tower. Wilfred 'Dangly Willy' Dangle & his son 'Soggy' who run the lifting bridge on Turn Street. Martin Prate, Eastside waterworks foreman Gimpy John, local paint and shellac maker, who rents out cheap rooms in his workshop loft Eastside Watchmen: Seargant Bertie Gint, Big Grant, Cedric Jons, Sergeant Huwbert Owft, Bill Swift, Bograt Gollub, Old Gosser, Ollie Paulus, Dilly Greener, Olbrect Pate, Earnie Moors, Allie 'Red' Grafton Eastside Harbour Mistress Seb McGinty, Eastside docks gangmaster Doctor Wazz, Magician, Astrologer and Physician Father Darren, Eastside Priest of Chronos Father Brealy Towe, local priest of Verdantia Other Notable Places and Things in Eastside Eastside Ferry wheel Eastside ferry is a chain ferry offering regular cheap passage to the north Cho bank. It is powered by two gigantic wheels, each driven by a troll (Bluurgn and Flooorg). The trolls are licensed and managed by the Eastside Ferry company. Wizards Alley and Wizards Tower Similarly to the Blue Parrot, Wizards Tower is a former city wall round-tower. Now standing on its own ina little square half way down Wizards Alley, it is the residence of a very small Order of Wizards. The current incumbent is Baz Kanoor. The tower was a no-nonsnese mystical look, with a white wooden rune carved door featuring a silver dragon door knocker, the walls are dotted with tiles bearing mystical symblols, and the windows have colored star-shaped panes set into them. The only access is the above door, and there are no windows on the ground floor. Monument Park One of the few green areas in Eastside and barely 60 feet square, it at least has a perimeter of rowan trees, grass (in places) and split logs arranged between the trees for folk to sit on. The centrepiece is a statue of King Rollo on horseback with a raised sword.